strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 01/30/2014 by self. Previous content is archived, may be uploaded upon request. Manual What do you think of the idea of adding the instruction manual information on units and buildings to pages? It would look similar to the Official data sections of pages on Wikitroid, eg: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Ing#Official_data Fang³ (talk) 05:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : Hmm... Although I don't have the manual for most games (except for SH2), I have seen many entries while refurbishing old articles. For me, it is a two-sided weapon: it can either be useful or make an article bland, especially if there is little information other than the official description. I think it can be done, I can retrieve some information from the in-game helps, but I don't know where to place them. At first glance, the Metroid example seems decent in layout, even if the template itself does not (I could barely read the white text in the light blue background). : As a first step, I suggest we start collecting this information and add them to the beginning of each page, since it attracts attention and the 'trivia' section can contain references to the manual (i.e. what is no longer valid from the description) and they could definitely give a boost to articles. I'll spread this idea to the others. Good idea :) : Ixsc15(talk) 08:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Looks like there's a long misunderstanding, eh? I'm sorry that my English is just like that. This is the very background I want to. Because, if the characters are in the middle, then Edwin and The Snake will be hard to notice, hidden behind the right column. If have another free time, the right column will also show The King and Seren in the front. So, Which one is better to your opinion? Oh, I've read Fang's comment, and my opinion is it should be placed just under Heading 2 as a part of the article, not using templates. Regards. Elfansoertalk 12:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : It is just the case that we couldn't understand each other, it is not necessarily the problem of your English (I think you improved a lot since we first "met") :) Well, the background is a matter of vision and personal taste. The characters' misalignment is more noticable to me, but I understand the concept nevertheless. I think I can accept that and the background is fine as it is now. I like your idea with the right column and I look forward to it :) : I too thought that these texts wouldn't need any templates, just place them under a main heading as you said. I'd add that we have to watch out for having not too many descriptions / page, as this could make articles excessively long. At this stage, I have no idea which of them could be that long. I suppose that barracks' units and siege engines present from Stronghold 1 would have had the most descriptions. : Btw, I finished adding the quotes for each Crusader character (I think the Marshal needs sound files), so check them out and listen to all of them :) The Sheriff and the Wazir are my personal favorites, but the Caliph and the Rat are also badass (the Caliph has a vulture-like sound and the Rat seems to read his taunts from a paper). Check them out! : Ixsc15(talk) 12:47, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, the Caliph!!! *"You ask for the impossible!!!" *"Yet again the Caliph must show you how to fight?" *And my favourite, "Watch your back, knight! Watch.. your.. back!" (this is his happy time, 'fire'.) Hmm, what's wrong with "excessively long"? In my opinion, longer is better. But I think this wiki just lacks one important thing: images. I think there's at least one image should present at the screen, as you scroll down the article. (do you get what I mean?) Regards. Elfansoertalk 13:33, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :My personal from the Caliph is "I need GUDZ! Send me the following." :I don't really get how an article needs any images. Almost every building/unit/character has its own template with images, and other stuff. Do you mean that each article should need an exclusive background image? Ixsc15(talk) 13:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Editing works again. I am in live chat and ready to play! See you there, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Take a look at this page. I think it's a nice article. Elfansoertalk 03:52, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it is colorful and nice. But let's think of what that and our wiki serves for. : Animes are 99% art and there are endless images that can be grabbed and uploaded. SH games however are limited, because of game graphics and the small quantity of official / fan-art. Moreover, the anime wiki is mainly for lore and art, while our wiki mainly discusses strategy, gameplay and RTS elements, meaning it needs less art because of the higher ratio of text. : But, I agree that we need to upload more images. Character pages should be the first, since they are in the best shape compared to buildings and other pages. SH2, Legends and maybe SH3 can make use of "everyday" shots, such as the criminal stealing food or the fletcher crafting crossbows. They should really top up these articles :) Ixsc15(talk) 11:10, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi mate, I see you found 7 Kings easy. Try 7 Queens. She acutually attacks so that should be more of a challenge. Try filming it for YouTube as well as taking screenshots. I would love to see that. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 12:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Hello, : I'll see if I would have enough memory on my hard disk to store the video that I'm going to record with Fraps. I don't have any external storages, but I think that my memory is sufficient. Hopefully my challenge won't take too long :D (the Kings took about 2 hours with pauses, because I was quite fed up with the boredom). I'll try to spare time for my next challenge this evening. : Cheers, Ixsc15(talk) 13:41, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Just wanna remind you, I never have a multiplayer battle (well, actually I have once on Crusader, using LAN of course. Btw it turns out to an one-sided battle with me crushing my friends). So, I can't answer that. I'm humbly sorry. 1 Picture = 1000 words, right? (and please, no further math) If you write about a Wolf's army, isn't it better to screenshot that army and upload it? "Horse archers can attack fast" can also proved by pic. A tactical formation just like militaries would also do, right? P.S. A bit English, what's the difference between 'army' and 'armies'? They're both 'many', isn't it? Regards. Elfansoertalk 16:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : No problem with that, the web is full of these topics, but nobody was actually able to find a 'cure' for them. I hope it's going to be resolved soon (by itself). : Well, pictures prove many thing, but not everything. And your example seems to be just not the best with the horse archer: a short video should be the best to demonstrate the attack speed of him. You can capture the archer firing or moving, but it is impossible to determine at which speed he performs these actions. Maybe if the game would be so cool that units leave afterimages while moving, this would be an exception :D : It's true that the Wolf or any other enemy would send his big army clumped up, but in-game, they are usually so many that they are sent in a line and you can't take a photo of them to fit into one shot. Moreover, you can't just tell an AI to move its army this or that way, it will always stick to it and you must strike at the right time to get a great shot (and I am generally not this precise). And I don't seem to get tactical formation: the AI always groups its army in one big group, then randomly splits them up, eventually sends them to their way. Stronghold 2 and Legends AI also use specific formations for different purposes, I will create an article about that. Could you explain this please? : As with 'army' and 'armies', it is pretty much the singular and plural tense just as with every other nouns. An army is a big group of soldiers, while armies are multiple of these groups. For example: *'a castle has withstood sieges of countless armies in the Middle Age': many armies sieged the castle through a long time; *'Matthew Steele defended Grey's castle from the Hammer's and the Hawk's armies': two forces (led separately) laid siege; *'in the Siege of Akkon, the Arabic army overwhelmed the Crusaders': one big army was commanded and won. : Best regards, Ixsc15(talk) 18:53, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :: P.S.: It is Acre indeed, not Akkon. Akkon is the Hungarian name of the Isreali city. Hi there, Are you available for a multiplayer game??? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 16:16, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Two things, one: I'm getting a computer, but I'm not too sure when. Secondly, I agree with Zsolt. I think we should focus on unit stastics, damage, etc. rather than images, though it is important to maintain a balance of both. As soon as I get a computer, I plan to record the base time it takes for a fletcher to create a bow and other production times. I think it would be a useful time comparison. Fang³ (talk) 13:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) News of the German wiki Hi, Here's a link to our "advertising" video for our wiki. I made it because of our tiny community, where only alduin and I are existing ;-) Tell me what you think about it! Da Saem - Stronghold Wiki Bürokrat (Nachrichtenseite) 19:49, February 3, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Da Säm, : The vid is decent and I really like it :) I have to address some flaws though to correct: at 0:21 the image bugs for a second, and at 0:38 the music suddenly ends. Anyway, I just wanted to say: just keep up the good work! :) : Ixsc15(talk) 20:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I tried my best :) I'm not really practiced in making videos (that was my first one). Da Saem - Stronghold Wiki Bürokrat (Nachrichtenseite) 12:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am now in live chat. Can you join me? Hypno-disc (talk) 17:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I can't stop for long, I do have some Medieval II: Total War to play :) I can only wait for 10 mins Hi mate As promised, here is a link to download RA2: http://gametechmods.com/forums/index.php?action=downloads;sa=downfile&id=5 Enjoy :) Hypno-disc (talk) 14:12, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ? 4 rats? and 8000 gold? im really confused hah, but like i said it's all good i've already completed the mission, no real time to play but hopefully over the weekend i might encounter a problem or two that you could help with? Why havent you got any missions done on your saved game in crusader? Also do you have a steam account?? Bob-carcass (talk) 10:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I got a new notebook not long ago and I haven't moved the saved data from the other computer, so no missions are unlocked atm. Also, I have created some notes for possible walkthroughs for the first 25 missions or so, which is also located in the old computer, so I have to move those files from there. I got busy these days and have many other things I have to focus on. : I have no Steam yet, as I don't order games via Internet, but I'll create an account soon. : Ixsc15(talk) 11:33, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah I see, you should do walkthroughs for the warchest trials :) seeing how none exist after 9 or 10, what are you studying in uni?? you should definitely get steam!! I'd be happy to buy you a game or two on it if money is still tight :) --Bob-carcass (talk) 19:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I can do them, as Warchest is included for SH collection :) The first few missions are pretty easy, as neither the Abbot nor the Marshal buys in weapons early and you can pretty much rush them. They are vulnerable anyways and 2k-4k gold matches are definitely won against them. : I study IT engineering at uni, with fewer/higher success, I have my 4th term in it. I'll get a steam account, but don't worry, cash is no problem for me. I just simply don't buy games online, as I have other sources to get the few games I need. :D : And what do you study and what do you do? :) : Ixsc15(talk) 22:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I've done the first 15 or so and I haven't got stuck yet but im focusing on the crusader trials with the little time I get atm because even tho I bought crusader ten years ago I've never actually completed all 50 missions I always lost interest or got stuck, but I'm sure the warchest will throw out a surprise or two :) Ah very nice, is the 4th your final term? You should definitely get a steam account! ah ok, I've always heard bad stories about hungary from my friend, his family over there are struggling with money and any chance we get we send games and playstations etc to his nephews :) I just thought that reading your page you were in a similar situation apologies. I work for an airline recruitment company, pretty boring office job with horrible hours and it really isn't enjoyable for someone like me, so I'm actually in the hunt for a new job (still working here until I find somewhere else of course) I did Business and computers in college although I didn't enjoy that either haha --Bob-carcass (talk) 19:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : I too think that Warchest is more interesting than Crusader, simply because it offers more AI opponents and Crusader maps are too easy, in my opinion. : 4th is far from the final term :) The BSc course itself takes 7 terms (1 term = 5 months) and although it's not impossible to complete in time, I have several subjects that I have to repeat because they were either too hard or I couldn't keep up with speed. Also the first few terms were hard to get used to, as uni requires a different way of learning, you know (add some going out with friends and things get even worse :D). : Hungary is not a bad country imo, but there are many things that could be improved. One thing is that the governing party has absolute majority in the Parliament and they just mess up everything. Another thing is that the country still suffers from transitioning out of the Socialist age: while the USSR existed, Hungary was a supplier of Russia in terms of food and industry and the country's trade greatly hanged upon the Soviets. When the USSR fell into pieces, Hungary's factories and most of her industry became useless, as there were far less orders than that of the country could handle. Therefore many companies sold off their equipment and buildings, people got unemployed in the masses and the economy went in downfall. There have been improvements since then, but corruption is a bad thing. Actually, both of my parents have a well-paid job and they work hard, while I also have a work as a trainee for a business company (besides uni), so money is no problem at us. : Anyway, Hungary is not that bad, it just takes forever to catch up with other countries both in development and mentality. The food is awesome, there are a million sightseeing place to visit across the country and in Budapest everything is available along with friends, so I'm happy with my life here :) Hungarian is a damn hard language to learn and speak for visitors, but if you lived one year or two here, you can learn a good number of words and phrases :) : Good luck with finding a new job! Ixsc15(talk) 20:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah over here a BSc takes 4 years so I thought you meant your 4th term was like your final year, repeats are normal, there are so many modules in BSc courses and it's difficult to stay on top of all of them! although going out for drinks with friends can be costly to your work I think its important because there prob the best years of your life as far as the social scene goes! I actually don't know much about hungary except that all of the women have fantastic bodies! haha my friends wife is 40 and she looks about 20! I guess he just comes from a bad part of hungary, his English is ok but he and his wife and friends speak a lot of Hungarian so I actually pick up on a few words notably pussy meaning kiss, I find that hilarious although im sure its not spelt pussy. Languages are not my strong point so I defo wouldn't be up for learning Hungarian haha, thanks man! --Bob-carcass (talk) 11:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC)